


Catch Me If You Can

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, CNC, Consensual NonCon, Demon/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Humor, Frankie is nonbinary and uses they/them, Light Dom/sub, Light pussy slapping, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Sexual Roleplay, Teratophilia, knotted dick, light degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For someone on tumblr who wanted their two OC's in their OC realm!!!Mavrick is a large demon with an asshole personality but is actually a huge softie, Frankie is a nonbinary human who likes to bully him. Together, they are two souls very much in love and live the life we all want of living on a farm together and having monster sex out in the woods.
Relationships: Mavrick (Original Character)/Frankie (Original Character)
Kudos: 21





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me or get your own saucy fics, you can find me on social medias listed here (MUST HAVE AGE IN BIO AND BE 18+ TO INTERACT)
> 
> Tumblr (Most active): Sinningplumpprincess  
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

Nikita.

Nikita was a realm built separately from our own. A different dimension that somehow interconnected to our own through what was known as ‘rifts’, portal-like creations. No one knows where it began, or how it really began; Except for the god of it. Who, legend had it- had been snatched from the above world for the purpose of being a battery for souls originally. The once young teen had broken free, thus ascending to godhood, as far as the stories go for the god known present as: NG.

Being a teen meant a rampant sense of imagination. The once near empty world being influenced into a more magical sense full of varied creatures and magics. The lands were vast and plush, full of foliage, great tall mountains, and having small towns here and there.  An un-colonized world. From our world, we could describe this way of living almost as Medieval. Old fashioned trading systems, coin trades made of precious metals, and no modern-day technology.

From Our world, people could fall through these rifts that seemed to be scattered throughout and randomly placed. It didn’t matter where or who, no one in particular, no one ever the same, just that you could fall through. 

To us, these people who fell through were regular humans. To Nikita? These were known as ‘Otherworlders’. Finding their way home seeming near impossible, with only a handful of people who could send them back from Nikita to back where they came.  _ If  _ you could find the ones who  **_ could  _ ** send you back.

However, most  Otherworlders decide to stay for their own personal reasons. Never the same, yet always a tinge in their tone that implied life back home wasn’t so...welcoming as here. So, perhaps there was some common place for these people.

Since staying in Nikita was such a common occurrence for Otherworlders, organizations were made specifically with volunteers of varying creatures to help these strangers settle down into Nikita with little to no confusion. Some ended up great friends, some ended up partners for life, and some just ended up parting ways without any semblance of bonding.

Nikita was a world built around magic. Creatures from humans, to demons, to elves, to dragons, to even creatures akin to dogs or cats walking on two legs, to much more all alike and different survived here amongst each other. The magic ran deep throughout the lands and the people alike, abundant and plentiful much like the foliage that ran around the country.

Not everyone could use magic, however. But certain species could wield it easier than others.

For those of human nature, controlling and wielding such magics could prove to be difficult. Even if they could use just a bit, they still would not reach the levels that those of the dragon and demonic kind could reach. Those of which could wield it with ease, as if it ran through their very veins.

The term and species of demons in Nikita are not the religious kind from what we know from our world, yet can be similar in appearance. They are very mortal, living a few centuries long and come in various subspecies. The term ‘demon’ is also granted to those who don’t fit into any other species available. Such as mixed breeds or creatures without names.

The most abundant species of demon you could find here being the succubi, incubi, and omnubi. Looking almost human if it weren’t for their horns, varied colored skin, tails, teeth, and peculiar appetites.

Other demons? Could appear more monstrous rather than humanoid.

The demon of the hour that shall be heard of is named Mavrick, or rather preferring to be called Mav. And our  Otherworlder of the hour, Frankie, whose paths will cross and go from snapping at each other, to traveling together, to friends with benefits, and finally to the lovers they currently are.

Meeting Mavrick, you’d think maybe you’d get your head bitten off right away, or maybe you’d get annoyed enough at his cocky mouth to jab him in the gut. Standing 8’2”, he gives off the impression of an asshole right away. Preferring to strut his stuff with a cocky flair, insults and sarcasm dripping off his tongue with ease.

Despite giving off the air of an asshole, he wasn’t all too bad- just more upfront about his emotions. Thus, can result in him also making call outs for people in public with shitty attitudes or clearly trying to find trouble; But when they turn back around full of fight and find themselves craning upwards to look up at the massive beast? They tend to drop that ‘ready to fight’ behavior quickly.

Not only was Mav’s huge size a good way to keep people from talking more shit, but his appearance was that of the more monstrous breed. With black, medium sized horns atop his head quirked slightly backwards into points and thick enough to get your fingers around, his head was almost like an insect’s in its rounded diamond manner with a slight, short snout. Said snout also could split into a maw, with teeth constantly growing much like a rat’s and needed to be ground down for threat of being too sharp.

A pair of goat-like ears, and pure white eyes that were almost cat-like in respect with a glow to them, a small white diamond pattern on his fur between his eyes and a half moon on his forehead. His face wasn’t too fluffy riddled with slick fur, but his body had to be the fluffiest, sans on his abdomen where there was thinner fur from his nervous habit of scratching.

His body is built with messy fur, slim without much muscle at all and predominantly black fur on his body. White, slick fur started at his biceps, working down into huge monstrous hands that looked more like full fingered claws than anything. His long legs worked their ways into black hooves, his tail long and prehensile with a spear tip, and wings on his back of white and black with little white diamonds hanging from the curled upper tips.

His voice is low, almost its own growling tone in a way with a slight twang to his accent that he adopted from his partner, Frankie’s, manner of speech. He even tended to make noises that were more animalistic ranging from growls to purrs to squeaking. His mannerisms more animalistic in terms of cocking his head when an odd noise arose to bristling if something upset him. Yet, walking on all four legs tended to frighten people, so he kept to two.

Mav is from Nikita, born and raised. He’s been self-reliant near all his life, coming from just south of here where nonhumans like himself are chased out or enslaved. Learning to do things himself, from building buildings to preparing food, to learning how to protect himself since such a young age. Fear and distrust of humans had built into a survival tactic, until he’d met Frankie.

Frankie, in turn, was a human. An Otherworlder, in fact. They come across, at first, as quiet and cautious, but once you got to know them, they’d open up into a fun-loving goofball who cracked jokes. And would rather finger gun their way out of an argument rather than pick a fight.

From Our world, they’re used to doing everything themself. From their home life to past relationships, they had been raised to be a homegrown people pleaser. Frankie was kicked out of their home at 16 when they’d come out to their family, and then lived with a friend’s family until they were 18 where their boyfriend at the time aided in getting them an apartment together.

And that’s where their story got worse.

That, thankfully now ex, boyfriend had seen them as ‘woman lite’ and not nonbinary. And that they were someone, regardless of Frankie’s actual future plans, who would leave him hot dinner on the table, get pregnant, and take care of the children. They broke up a few years later from him at 21, and at 22 fell through a portal to Nikita.

Possibly a blessing in disguise, despite their  roughed-up palms.

They’d met Mav quickly after, who didn’t quite trust humans so Frankie was someone to bristle around and puff himself up to seem bigger. It took some time as they traveled together and Frankie deciding to stay, growing used to this new way of life before they’d found their relationship going from traveling partners, to friends with benefits. And after that, came a slow romance budding on both ends until they became happy partners.

In terms of appearance, Frankie was vastly different from Mav.

Standing at 5’9”, they had a sweeter appearance. With dark auburn short hair in a messy little wavy undercut, their facial shape rounded and softer. Their eyes are hooded with thick lashes, a golden-brown shade of color to their iris. Their eyebrows are thick but well kept, their button nose dotted in freckles, and their lips softly shape and plump. Freckles dot all across their warm brown skin, including all over their face with more prominent areas being their nose, cheeks, and forehead.

Their body type is pretty average, with C cup breasts and a slight amount of chub on their tummy. Their long legs were strong, and their hips rounding out a bit. Their most prominent feature being their ass, possibly the definition of a bubble butt and most certainly joked about in their relationship. Body hair they kept; Sans underarms due to the scratchy feeling.

As far as their relationship? It had grown. From when they had been traveling companions, to finding company within each other sexually, to now romantically. Long since gone are the days where they traveled the country together- Mav had built a cabin he’d lived in for years and now shared with Frankie.

Said home was a homestead- more of a farm that was surrounded by lush tall mountains and vast lands. It was built to look like a beautiful, moderate sized log cabin with a front and back porch. It looked almost abandoned on the outside, like a regular old house until you walked inside.

Outside of it, however, they were very secluded, to the point it took two hours by foot to get to the nearest town. Due to this, they live their lives more rurally. With a farm full of livestock from chickens to cows, to plumbing so they could have running water, to a large garden that was lovingly taken care of. 

Well. If you’d count Frankie pulverizing weeds and yelling things akin to, “You think you’re so tough, huh? Hurting my poor  lil ’ innocent tomatoes? Fuck off and die you green heathens!” a ‘lovingly taken care of garden’. Then yes.

Yes, it was.

When you walked inside, it felt like a home. The vibes given off are more of an elderly couple than it is for a human and a demon with a knack for creating and hoarding objects. Mav created most of the décor and furniture by hand, the table comfortably seating them both and made of local wood from the vast woods surrounding them. Bones made into wind chimes outside, wreaths handmade with flowers and vines collected from around their property and garden, chairs with extra padding from shearing the sheep to take their wool. 

Mav also had a tendency to collect things from years of travel, but anything that wasn’t hung up inside was out in a large, old shed. Probably never to be touched again.

Whoops.

Their home wasn’t messy, kept tidy inside by both of them working together. The bed sheets were a mess in the morning, but nothing to really do about that. Unless, of course, it was winter; Where Mav would shed absolutely everywhere and the sheets needed to be washed due to it. Lots of dusting and lots of grooming going on with a brush and Frankie’s hands. Always followed by the comments of, “You shed so much we could make thirty sweaters out of it!” 

Followed by Mav’s insistent purring at the grooming and absolutely tuning out the comment every time without another thought.

Together, they loved as if they were soulmates. Hard and loyally.

Buuuuut that didn’t stop them from teasing each other. From Frankie reminding him his ‘chew toys’ were in the corner when Mav was gnawing on his own hands as if THAT would stop his teeth’s insistent growing. To Mav putting things up high or using Frankie’s head as an arm rest.

But, on the other side, when Frankie is feeling upset or down, Mav is quick on his toes. Nuzzling their face, pressing his snout in little kisses to their face until they’re beaming and having to stim out their emotions by finding his thicker fur to stroke and lightly pull. Or when Mav is upset, distancing himself and trying to contain it in his body, Frankie is quick to get him settled into bed or on the couch. Clambering into his lap, grabbing his snout in both hands and acting like a sports announcer hyping him up with, “You’re cute! You’re good! You’re  gonna be okay!” Until his face is embarrassed and his tail is thumping on the ground like a pleased dog’s.

However, though that normally resulted in successfully perking up Mav, he’d still move to roll them over and try to pretend smother them with a pillow. Or simply lying on top of them while they whined about how heavy and  warm he was followed by, “You can’t hide from your feelings, Mav, you big softie!!! You have feelings too!!!”

Mav was also the cook in their relationship- Frankie is scared to cook, a fear from past bad experiences and life back on Our world being...hardened. However, they were learning to do certain tasks, taking great love in helping out in the kitchen.

Normally resulting in powder ending up on their clothing and looking to Mav with a big smile of pride at their own accomplishments and Mav’s heart damn near pounding out of his chest. Often having to look away and huff out a ‘Good job, sweetheart’ just so he wouldn’t be enamored with them further.

Which normally failed after he heard their stimming following immediately of the ‘pat  pat pat ’ of their hands on the counter and Mav would be weak in the knees with his love for them. His tail swishing in happiness was the  giveaway always, gathering Frankie’s attention to switch their patting to winding their arms around him so they could stroke at his fur while he cooked the rest of dinner.

Typically, this led to something a little more ‘hot and heavy’ after dinner. Where the two would be filled with those specifics that had butterflies in both of their stomachs. 

Both their sexual appetites were in sync in a lot of manners. They went well together in terms of sexual preferences, kinks, and libido. Sex was quite common between them, as they were friends with benefits way before they were even partners. Just, now, the intimacy between them was stronger. To the point back when they were just friends with benefits, Mav could be crueler during scenes and ride through it without fault, but now tended to have to pause a scene to check on Frankie and calm his own worries about hurting them too much. Even having to end a scene too early sometimes.

Mav was a sadist by heart, his ultimate goal being to make someone cry from ‘too much’ or 'too little’. Or even by roughing them up on purpose. He had the teeth and claws for it, he had the snarl for it, he had the hunting instinct for it, and most importantly: He had the sense for it. To make safe words and safe signals for any sort of scenario just to be safe. Especially for Frankie, who, well, was human and much...fleshier and softer than his teeth and claws.

Frankie, on the other hand, would much prefer to be belly up and whine for him. They were usually obedient for Mav, being a good toy for whatever he had planned for them that night. But, sometimes, bratty nature just...slipped out. Liking to tease, poke, prod, or add another element to a specific scene they were trying to play out. Unfortunately, pain wasn’t big on their list of wants, but some was alright and even wanted. Small nicks and bites here and there LOUDLY being welcomed.

This led to them talking about scenes as well. Mav was more open about discussing kinks and ideas, while Frankie tended to be flustered and turning red in the face when specific things were brought up. However, they could communicate very well with Frankie being honest about their ‘yes’ and no’s when it came to certain things.

Like now, they’re sitting at their little handmade table. The birch wood having their respective cups on top with Frankie tapping their fingers on the wood idly. Their eyes are looking to the side, their face red all the way to their ears as they nod quietly to Mav asking if they were up for something a little...rougher today.

Mav doesn’t dodge around the subject, going straight into it once he can smell their pheromones have picked up.  But, it does make his speech have a slight growl to it instead as he speaks slowly for them to hear clearly what he’s asking of them. “I want to try a roleplay- you're very fond of being my prey, right?”

He pauses there, waiting for Frankie’s reply which is a quick nod of their head and one of their hands moving to cup their own warmed cheek in embarrassment. “Y-yeah.”

Mav’s maw near about salivates at the sight of them already squirming, but he coolly continues, “I want you to run. Run fast, run hard, as if I’m coming after you to eat you alive.” His tone is a low growl when he speaks, but his body language is still comforting for them. Moving so he can rest a large, clawed hand on the table where Frankie’s fingers have stopped tapping, their hand just resting there. Gently curling one claw around their hand that they quickly latch onto with a fleeting glance towards Mav’s predatory look.

“I can run.” Frankie says quietly, knowing Mav is waiting for their response. They swallow at the idea, rubbing their thighs together and knitting their brows as their cogs turn, wondering what he was leading up to.

“I want you to pretend you don’t know me,” Mav says slowly, watching Frankie perk up at that in curiosity, turning their gaze to him with less embarrassment and more interest. “That I’m some big scary monster and my sole goal of the night is to breed you and take you as my mate.”

“Oh.” Frankie breathes, red creeping onto their ears all the way down to their chest.

“Oh?”

“Good ’oh’! Good ‘oh’.” Frankie clarifies, squeezing his claw softly as their gaze settles onto the wall beside him instead. 

There’s a moment of quiet as Mav moves his hand, letting his palm lie up on the table so Frankie can rest their softer, fleshy hand over top. They’re worrying their bottom lip with a gentle bite, clearly mulling it over, but oh- oh their scent-

Mav is practically drooling to get his tongue buried in their cunt. He almost changes his mind, almost asks them to wait right there and be good so he could just bury his head between their thighs and make Frankie his t--

“Do I get a head start?” Frankie cuts into his thoughts, glancing coyly under their lashes at him in a way that’s almost challenging. As if they COULD outrun him.

Mav’s maw near splits into a wide grin. “You will surely need it, slow poke.”

\--

Frankie thinks, for once, they regret their choice of comfortable wear for the evening. They had asked Mav if they could change, but he’d just started counting down as if he hadn’t heard them despite the perk of his ears.

Asshole.

They’d been quick to bolt out of the house from the backdoor, zipping over the gates and hearing the curious bleating of their sheep and startled cooing of their chickens. They pay no mind as they hurdle over the tall fences, making their way into the thick brush of woods nearby.

This is the scent Mav follows, and Frankie knows he’s hot on their heels. At least they wore their sneakers today- but maybe jeans and a sweater weren’t the best of options for physically exerting activities. Like running.

God, they hated running.

They’re zipping through trees as best as they can, getting it out of their mind that Mav is chasing them. Scene- right, it’s a scene. They don’t know it’s Mav chasing them, but a. ..a creature- a monster of some sort who...who was only there to breed them, to take them as a mate-

Frankie finds their breath quivering and legs pounding harder as they leap over a fallen log, trying to twist and turn and throw their scent of, but they know better. They know better than to even stop for a second to catch their breath.

They know they won’t outrun him.

For their own pride, however, they count themself lucky that they even make it to twenty minutes before they hear the quickened thumping of what sounds like four feet. Instincts kick in as Frankie squeaks when a shadow darts to their left, quickly running towards the right like frightened prey. They’d been so careful to avoid being out in the open, all clearings avoided, sticking to the trees, trying to make it more difficult.

They end up being pounced on by a fluffy, lengthy body. Frankie lets out a scream as they go toppling to the ground flat on their abdomen in a soft patch of dirt. The trees look massive as they extend towards the sky in their eye line, the area looking as if it had been stomped down a good twelve feet across towards the foliage and trees. Keeping the land flat and thankfully not muddy.

Before they could survey their surroundings more, Frankie is kicking into high gear. Squirming beneath the large body atop them, managing to get out for just a moment to try and scramble to their feet. Frankie hears a snarl before their ankle is snatched, toppling them once more as they’re dragged backwards with a cry.

They quickly find themself on their back, panting hard as their lungs and legs ache equally. They see a maw split open above them to reveal sharp teeth, freshly filed. Glowing eyes are narrowed and a low snarl bubbling above them. 

“You’re wet.” Comes the snarling, low voice above them. Frankie whimpers out in embarrassment, moving their hands to maybe push at the fluffy chest above them, but their wrists are snatched in large claws. Holding them firmly above their head as pressure rests between their legs. “Oh? You like that, too, pet? Filthy little thing.”

Mav’s voice sounds...different. More possessive, a low growl above them that leaves Frankie’s heart pounding. Something Mav can most certainly hear. He gives them a moment, waiting for them to speak before proceeding when they look just as into it as he is. “I think you’ll hold my pups nicely; Don’t you think? You smell fertile, little one.  **_ Like a bitch in heat. _ ** ” 

That does it, a low whine exhaling from Frankie’s lungs. They squirm, pulling at their wrists with a small cry of, “N-no!” Despite the fact they most certainly lifted their hips up in the hope of finding his sheath to urge him on.

Maybe they weren’t so good at this ‘pretend to not want it’ thing.

Mav seems to like their response regardless, snarling low and deep in his chest as he brings his teeth to their throat. His maw is held open, as if threatening to bite down on their neck like a naughty kitten. Frankie’s breath is panicked as they feel his hot breath fanning over them, saliva on his teeth making the situation seem more realistic of ‘fuck or die’.

Immediately, Frankie holds still, trembling and feeling their heart racing. They felt like a rabbit in the jaws of a wolf. Their mind races equally, caught between sub space and playing into the scene, or feeling the mild need to make a joke about how ‘wet’ Mav’s mouth was.

Thankfully, the former seems to take over than their delight in bullying him, because a sharp whimper exhales from their nose.

When Mav pulls back to look at them, his eyes are a terrifying glow of want. They feel him rut between their legs briefly, able to glance down and see that fluffy little sheath hidden within his fur start to peek out. Only an inch of his cock is peeking right now, with a tapered head making its appearance with a ribbed texture starting just underneath in a beautiful black and white marbling.

They know in all its glory, he’s big. Nine inches in total, with thick ribbing nearly all the way down to his knot, and a wonderful thickness that always was nearing on ‘too much’. Which was quickly ‘too much’ once they got to his knot. With a thickness maybe the size of a baseball or bigger, it always took prep to get them to be able to take it. Most times, if they didn’t have the toys or patience, Frankie would end up just having the knot outside of them and Mav filthy snarling in their ear about how he wanted to breed them properly.

The idea always sent a thrill down their spine.

A yelp exits their lips when they’re suddenly being tugged up by the underside of their thighs, hoisting their hips into the air so Mav can grab their ass, leaving their upper back and head on the ground with their arms lying flat to keep themself up. They watch him bury his face between their thighs, his short snout nosing at the front of their jeans where a wet spot was making itself seen even in the light of the bright, full moon and the darkness of the world.

“Mmmm, a treat just for me, little thing? You like being my toy?”

“No! Let me go!”

Mav’s eyes flickering up to their face is almost uncertain at first. But seeing that Frankie isn’t using any signals or special words, he lets that momentary uncertainty fade into the feeling of possession. He snarls back at them, nosing harder at their cunt to get further acquainted with their scent, near drowning in it. “I don’t think you’re  callin ’ the shots here, sweetheart.”

Mav at least doesn’t tear their clothing apart, but he keeps them in that position as he unbuttons and unzips their pants. There’s a hurry to get their shoes off, yanking their pants and underwear with them and leaving them in just their sweater and socks. His clawed hands cup their ass, still keeping them afloat with himself on his knees near bent in half to reach them with his snout pressing to their cunt.

He nuzzles his way against their wet folds, feeling over the curly hair they had resting there and just how delicious they smelled. He groans against them, letting his long tongue loll out to swipe up them from hole to clit, letting his maw hang open so he could scent them better. It’s when he growls does Frankie’s hips twitch up, having been so good at holding their  self-control up until then.

“Look at how wet your little cunt is, sweet thing.” He growls against them, running his tongue over their clit in a long, slow slick just to make their breath catch. “Mmh. What a pathetic, eager breeding bitch you are, dontcha’ think?”

He doesn’t give them a chance to answer, his claws pressing to their skin to hold them in place. His snout noses at them, curling his tongue deep into their cunt with his snout pressed to their clit, making sure to nuzzle and apply pressure with the curling of his tongue following the motions. Frankie can’t help the noises they make, looking so beautiful under him with their body folded in half, their sweater dropping to just below their chest and the softness of their abdomen rolled and squished.

Mav can only groan at the sight of them, of how their lips part and their head tilts to the side. They keep great in character with little whimpers of ‘no’ under their breath, fizzling out to moans when his curls his tongue upwards, sliding it out of them to get his tongue on their clit. Just to watch their hips try to buck upwards, trying to get more pressure like they wanted. By now his cock is slid entirely out of its sheath, hanging wet and heavy between his legs.

He’s a bit disappointed he didn’t think to bring a toy with him. Stretch them out in the middle of the woods just so he could knot them properly.

As soon as Mav hears their breath quickening, he pulls back. Delighting in how Frankie’s fist pounds on the ground with a cry out of dismay of, “Please!”

“Aw, already begging? What happened to ‘no’?” Mav teases back, holding them up with one hand under their ass, his other coming up so he could run a knuckle over their hole up to their clit in a back and forth fashion.

Fingering was a no-go situation due to how he could cut them, but he could tease them with these little touches. Delighting in how their breath catches and how Frankie’s hips try to buck upwards for more pressure. Eyebrows knitted and frustration written across their features.

With their red face, Frankie whimpers and turn their head again. Stubbornly choking out, “Please let me go-” With their voice betraying the wobble of how badly they wanted him. Poor thing.

“Oh? Let you go? No, no, no, I don’t think that’s what you want me to do, baby doll. Look at you, so pliant and open for me, so eager to cum on my tongue. What if someone heard you, hm? Came by and fucked that pretty little mouth to keep you quiet instead?” Mav teases them, leaning down to lap at their clit a few times, his knuckle resting just underneath to keep it pronounced and feeling the harsh contractions of their cunt.

Once again, he stops when he hears their crying getting louder. Pulling away with a string of saliva connecting him to their pretty little pussy, all reddened and flushed. A perfect little treat for him.

“Just admit you want me to breed you. I want to hear you say it nice and clear. Politely, if you would please. Then maybe you can cum.” Mav croons out, his tone a bit cocky, moving his hand from their pussy to give it a flat palmed smack. Not hard enough to hurt or even hard enough to make a sound, but enough to send a reverberation up their clit and startle them into yelping.

“I-I-..”

“You?”

“I...” Frankie starts, their breath shaking as they feel Mav lowering them back to the ground. They can’t find the fight in them, though they do consider what he would do if they were to get back up and try and run for it. They wouldn’t get far, and judging by his mood already, they’d probably end up edged with no hope of orgasm in sight.

They swallow thickly, feeling his intense stare and unable to look up at him. They roll their hips into nothing, aching for his tongue to be back on them. But after a few moments of his reassuring hands gently grabbing their thighs and stroking ever so subtly with his thumbs to comfort them, they manage to get it out with their face burning red, “ Iwantyoutobreedme \-- please?”

“Didn’t quite catch that, little one.” Mav teases, a grin stretching across his maw just to watch Frankie’s head  thunk back into the dirt with a groan. He has a feeling they almost break the scene just to kick him, but they manage again to speak in their prettiest of tones.

“I want you  t ...to breed me, please. Please cum inside me, please?” 

Oh...Oh that was...a lot better than he thought that was going to sound.

A groan leaves Mav’s throat as he pulls them by their hips closer, pulling their legs up and around him so his cock could rest over their cunt. Showing and displaying his length and girth up their abdomen just to remind them of his size. “See? Was that so hard to say? And here you were acting like you didn’t want this. Knew you did, could smell it on you all the way from your little home. Poor thing, hope no one is missing you right now.”

He  ruts against them a few times just so pre-cum will drool onto their exposed flesh from their lifted sweater. He’s almost tempted to fuck their cute little freckled face and make them choke, but instead he leans back on his knees, wrapping his large hand around his cock and idly stroking. “Finger yourself. Stretch yourself open for me, sweetheart- and don’t you fucking cum, you understand?”

Frankie is quick to nod desperately, pulling their fingers to their mouth to suckle on before reaching down to trace their engorged clit briefly. They quickly move two fingers inside of themself, awkwardly lifting their hips up and huffing when they catch him jerking himself off at the same time they move their fingers.

Something oddly sensual about the way he watches them, his breaths shadowed with a hint of a huffing growl with each stroke of his hand. His eyes glow brightly in the darkness around them, his tail swishing in that little way he did whenever he was watching them and lost in thought. Frankie can’t help but smile, accidentally breaking the scene when Mav can’t help but smile back.

They sink three fingers in and have a hard time smiling as their mouth forms a gasp, letting their head fall back and instantly feeling Mav covering their body with his own. His fur brushes against their arm as they finger their own cunt, their free hand coming up to lace at the fur at the back of his neck and dragging his mouth to the crook of their neck. He makes this little crooning sound, nosing his way there until his teeth scrape and make Frankie’s breath catch.

“We’ll try this scene another time.” Mav assures them in their ear so their anxiety doesn’t flare up, letting his tongue flick over their ear just to hear them squeak and jump.

“Don’t lick me when I’m trying to finger myself!” They choke out with a shaky laugh of pleasure, working a fourth finger in with a low whine to follow.

“At least I didn’t shove my tongue in your ear.”

“Mav I will make you cum on the dirt if you do.”

“Aw, come on!”

The whine he lets out makes Frankie laugh, the tension easing between them as their fingers slip from their body. They let out a gasp when they’re rolled onto all fours, quickly taking the hint and crossing their arms under their head as a makeshift pillow to brace for the impact. Instead, they feel his snout pressing at their exposed cunt again, twisting his tongue inside of them and curling it over itself to keep them stretched.

It doesn’t help when one of his hands moves so his knuckle can rub their clit. Making their thighs shake with an impending orgasm. “M-Mav-” They whimper out, curling their toes and feeling the wave start to hit-

And the little bastard stops again. Pulling his hand and mouth away and making Frankie cry out in frustration with tears pricking their eyes. They go to lift their head to maybe snap at him, but quickly find his clawed hand holding them down by the back of their neck. “Don’t move or you won’t cum the rest of the night, sweetheart. With the way you keep whinin’? Almost addicted to it by now.”

Thankfully, he spares them any reply when they feel the tapered, rounded head of his cock pressing to their stretched, wet hole. The pressure stretching their walls and making them groan into their cloth covered arms.

Mav’s hips are quick to slam into them, keeping one hand on the back of their neck, the other grabbing their hip to yank them back into each thrust. With all the teasing and the build up, Frankie’s already on the edge, and it sounds like Mav isn’t too far behind.

His body covers their back when he leans over them, his hand moving from their neck to the ground to curl his claws into the dirt. His other hand matching as he fucks hard into them. His grunts and growls by their ear overpowering the sound of their own cries. A sob wracks through Frankie’s chest, tilting their hips up and digging their sock-clad feet into the ground to get him to keep hitting that spot-

“I’m gonnacumI’mgonnacum-” Frankie sobs out, feeling the width of his knot slamming against the rim of their pussy again and again. They feel one of his arms go around their waist to lock them where they were trying so hard to stay, fucking into them until they’re burying their mouth against their arm with a cry.

“Cum, baby, go ahead, want to f-feel you cum.  Gonna cum inside you, baby, that okay?” He’s gasping against their shoulder now. And that’s the final straw as Frankie mumbles ’yes  yes yes’ under their breath as they cum. Their legs tremble, feeling wetness creeping down their legs and onto the dirt as tears prick their eyes from the intensity.

Mav isn’t too far behind, his speech starting to turn into mumbles. His hand against their abdomen and pressing as if he could feel himself inside of them, desperately mumbling into their skin, “ Gonna breed you, sweetheart.  Gonna fill your sweet pussy with my cum.  Gonna keep fucking you till it  _ takes _ -”

Before he’s  cumming with desperate pounds of his hips and low, huffing snarls from his throat. Trying so hard to fuck against them to get his knot in to no avail, much to whining on his part. Yet, he still does stay still inside them as if he did  knot them, rolling his hips and pressing his snout to their neck affectionately.

It’s after five minutes does Frankie speak, their voice hoarse and whiny. “I’m hungryyyy.”

“ Mmmh . Two more minutes. You’re still tight.”

“If I don’t get a sandwich within five, I am  gonna kill you.”

“Hot. Maybe I’ll wait seven, then.”

Frankie groans, splatting under him as their knees give out. Hearing him laugh as he helps pull them upwards. Carefully and slowly pulling out and hissing at the sight of his cum spilling out of them, going so far as to pull one of their cheeks apart to let it drip onto the ground.

“Mav. Hungry.”

“Damn, me too. Look atcha, sweetheart.” 

“Mav!!!”

That’s when he laughs, patting their ass affectionately and offers to carry them home as a fair trade for them not to  ** kill  ** him. Which is agreed to, with his partner flat on their back and making grabby fingers up at him until he picks up all their clothes and scoops them up in turn. Holding them bridal style in his arms as Frankie starts to giggle out. “Is your dick still out?”

“At least I’m not the one who spilled cum on the dirt.”

“It was from YOUR dick!!!!”

With the fading argument left humming in the woods with the sound of laughter following in their wake.

No, maybe they didn’t get the scene right this time, but neither would have had it any other way.


End file.
